Four Brothers And A Sister
by SOAHardyOrtonCenaFan
Summary: The Mercers were everything to her, Now that Evelyn's gone she has to return to the place she left
1. Chapter 1

**Four Brothers and a sister.**

**Rated: M for sex, language,drama,violence,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Letty.**

**Chapter 1: Back Story**

**Letty Elizabeth Troy is 25. She was raised in Detroit Michigan.**

**She lived down the street from the Mercer house. She came from a fucked up family. He mom was a drunk and her dad was always beating on them. Letty hated being home so she would be out of the house whenever she could get out. That's how she met the Mercer boys. It was a cold day in December and her momma was drunk. She ran out of the house after her dad had came home, she had a black eye. She kept running looking back scared he would be coming after her. She ran hitting a boy. She looked at him. He was white, kind of skinny and had a funny look on his face. She looked over seeing another white boy playing hockey with two black kids. The one boy was still looking at her "What happened to your eye?" He asked. And that's they day Letty met Jack, Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel. She was one of them now. Always between Jack and Bobby. Bobby and Let had been an item for as long as she could remember. Hell they were prefect for each other. They had the same anger issues and everything. Wherever you saw the Mercers Let was right beside them. She had gotten into enough fights to know what she was doing. She didn't care if you were a girl or a guy she would still knock your ass out. Even her and Bobby had gone a few rounds with each other. It didn't matter because she was one of the boys. Let and Bobby stayed together all the way up till they were eighteen. They had been in and out of jail together. But Let knew something bad was coming, she could just tell .Bobby had been acting really fun. "What's up with you?" She asked one night after Miss. Evelyn had cooked dinner. He sighed "I fucked up big time Let, I'm getting sent to prison." He said looking at her. Letty dropped the plate she was washing "What? For how long?" She was trying to keep her tears from falling. Bobby turned looking at her "Get out of here Letty. I don't want you anymore. Just get out." He yelled. Letty pulled her fist back and punched him in the face "Fuck you Bobby." She yelled before turning out the house past Jack and Angel. Angel ran after her "Let what the hell happened?" He asked her. "Talk to Bobby. I'm leaving this shit hole." She said walking to her car and speeding off. And that's how her world came crumbling down. She hadn't seen any of them for almost ten years. She got on with her life, living in Las Vegas. It wasn't the life she thought she would have always had but it was a good life. She lived in a small one bedroom apartment. She worked as a car mechanic which was good. She never would have thought she would have heard from the Mercer boys again…. Until she got the call from Jeremiah.**

**Authors note: I know it was short but don't worry chapter 2 is on its way**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Brothers and a sister.**

**Rated: M for sex, language,drama,violence,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Letty.**

**Chapter 2: A Funeral.**

**Letty was sitting at her table; she was trying to figure out what she was doing for Thanksgiving this year. She sure as hell wasn't going to her mom and dad's. She sighed moving her black hair from her neon blue eyes when her phone started to ring. She picked it up "Hello?"**

"**Hello is Letty Troy?" A deep voice asked. She sighed "Depends on whose calling." She looked out the window. "This is Jeremiah Mercer." Letty sat down. "Jerry? Really? Wow how is you?" She asked smiling. It had been too long. "Yeah Letty, It's me. Look I wish I was calling on better terms. Its ma, she's dead. The funeral is tomorrow. Think you can make it?" He asked.**

**Letty's face dropped as she heard the news, she started crying "Oh god Jer, I'll be there. What time?" She asked grabbing a pen and paper to write the info down. She hung up and started packing throwing everything into the bags, she couldn't think or anything, she just wanted to get to Detroit. She made it to the airport and boarded her plane. Now she had nothing to do but wait. She closed her eyes remembering Evelyn.**

**~ Flashback~**

**Letty was standing outside the Mercer house. She was waiting for Bobby to come out and get her. She threw her cigarette down and waited. At sixteen she was used to waiting outside for him to get her so they could sneak into his room to make out. It never went farther than that but Letty hoped that would change soon. She smiled seeing Bobby come from the back door. "Hey come one Let." He said holding his hand out to her. She followed him stopping to see Jack, the youngest Mercer brother. He was thirteen. "Bobby you know ma is going to catch you two." He warned as Bobby and Letty went past him.**

"**Shut up cracker Jack." Letty told him. It was her nickname for him. Bobby laughed walking up the stairs with Letty behind him. They walked past Angel and Jeremiah's room. Bobby put his ear up to his mom's room. He didn't hear anything so he grabbed Letty's hand and took her into his room. He closed the door behind them and smiled at her "See we never get caught." He said walking over to her. She smirked "As long as you dumb ass brother keeps his mouth shut." She lay back on Bobby's bed and sighed. She felt safe here. Bobby nodded crawling onto the bed. He crawled between her legs and up to her face kissing her. She put her arms around bobby as she kissed him. He always gave her butterflies for some funny reason. About an hour into their make out session she stopped hearing a door open. Bobby looked at the door, waiting to see who it was. Angel knocked on the door "bobby let me, Jack keeps waking me up." Letty looked at him then the door. Bobby sighed "One second." He got up and opened the door a crack, he slipped out closing the door behind him. Letty say up fixing her hair. She thought about taking her wife beater but lost the train of thought when the door opened. It wasn't Bobby. "Hello Letty." Miss Evelyn said. Letty jumped up "Hey Miss Evelyn, Sorry for being here. We weren't doing anything. My momma is drunk again." She was blushing she hated having to lie to Miss Evelyn but damn she was good at it. Miss Evelyn nodded "Letty you know better than sneaking around here. Now if your momma is drunk then you should have come over earlier. Now it's past three am." Letty nodded she knew they had been caught, "Sorry Miss Evelyn, I'll be going on." She said walking out the door. Bobby and Angel were standing in the hall. Bobby looked at her not knowing what to say. Letty walked down stairs and as soon as she hit the street she was running.**

**~ Present day~**

**Letty opened her eyes to see she was landing in Detroit. She got off the plane and got her shit before going to the hotel. The next morning she showered and put on black top and black hip huggers. She left her hair down and caught a cab to the cemetery. She got out but couldn't make her feet moved. She was too scared to see everyone. So she did the next best thing, she hid behind a tree.**

**She knew it was stupid to be hiding but she couldn't face the guys. Once the service was over and everyone had left she got a cab to Jerry's house. She looked at the house sighing before she walked up. Jack was standing outside smoking a cigarette. She smiled knowing it was Jack, and then she saw someone making her heart stop. It was Bobby. Damn he looked good in his baggy jeans and leather jacket. She stopped she couldn't face Bobby. Not yet. "Come Let, It's been a while" She thought to herself taking a deep breath before walking up to them. "Cracker Jack, it's been too long." She said to Jack who looked at her. "Don't break a girl's heart and tell me you forgot me." She joked looking at him and then finally Bobby. Bobby was staring at her trying to figure out who she was. "Letty?" Jack asked looking at her. She smiled hugging him. "Good to see you Jack. I'm sorry about your ma." She said closing her eyes. Jack nodded hugging her "Thanks Let, Wow you look great." He said looking at Bobby who just stared. Letty let go, she turned "Hey Bobby." She said looking at him.**

"**Letty. You look good." He said not knowing what else to say to her. Letty nodded "You two, Where's Angel and Jer?" She asked looking at both of the boys. "Jer's inside, Angel didn't show." Jack said pointing towards the house. Letty nodded "I'm gonna go say hi." She said as she turned to walk up to the house. Bobby just stared at her. It really was Letty. Jerry was talking to some of Miss. Evelyn's work buddies, she walked up behind him "Jerry." She said.**

**Jeremiah turned and smiled "Letty? Damn girl you look great." He hugged her. **

"**Thanks Jerry, You look good. What happened to mom?" She asked. She never had the time to ask him the other night. Jeremiah sighed "Liquor store hold up, She got shot." He said looking down. Letty sighed "Oh Jer, I'm so sorry." She hugged him again. Jeremiah nodded "You seen Bobby?" He asked. She nodded "Yeah let's just say weird." She smiled at him. Bobby and Jack walked up and they went inside. Bobby and Jack went outside to see Jeremiah's kids**

**Letty went outside just to see Green and Fowler walk in. Damn Green had become a cop.**

**Bobby looked at him "what about me Green? You gonna arrest me too?" He asked. Letty walked closer to them to see if Green could tell who she was.**

"**All depends Bobby you keeping straight?" He asked Bobby as he looked at Letty. She could tell he was trying to remember where he had met her.**

**Bobby laughed "Straight-ish" Letty looked at him "What Green you know who I am. Or do I have to bust you upside your head?" She asked smiling.**

**Green smiled "Damn Letty. You look good. What the hell you doing back with the Mercers? You come back for the funeral?" He asked her.**

**She smirked "I didn't come back for a funeral." Bobby looked at her, at least she was on the same game plan he was.**

**They hung around for awhile until people started to take off. Bobby and Letty stayed as far apart from each other as they could. Jack walked over to her "Hey you coming by the house?" She looked at him. She really didn't want to but she knew Jack wanted her there. "Yeah Jack. I'll go." She said grabbing her coat. She walked out to the cars. Jack got into Bobby's car with Bobby leaving Letty and Jerry in his car. They rode in silence pulling up at the Mercer house. Letty got out and walked up to the door. "So what have you been up to Bobby?" Jack asked. "I'm a freaking collage professor now. What do you think I've been up to Jack? What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right?" He asked.**

**Jeremiah unlocked the door and they walked in. Letty noticed someone sitting in the corner. She smiled it was Angel. "You all aint right leaving me out here in the cold like that." Angel joked getting up. "Little brother you ass hole." Bobby said walking to him. "What I missed my fight." He said. "Yeah you missed our mother's funeral too jarhead." Bobby said hugging him. Angel laughed hugging his brothers before he looked at Letty. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked walking over to her. "Yup Angel, It's me." She said hugging him.**

"**Letty Troy. Damn it's been too long." He said hugging her. They went inside but all stood at the door. Booby is the one who spoke "Angel you take your room, Jack you takes your's, I'm taking moms." He said walking up the stairs.**

**Jeremiah sat on the couch giving them some time. Jack sat in his room rolling up a cigarette. Angel sat on his bed playing some music. Bobby was in the bathroom. He couldn't hold his tears for his mom anymore. Letty was sitting in Bobby's old room. There were pictures of them all over and it was just weird being in there. She got up and walked into Jack's room. "You still making a lot of racket on that thing?" She asked him. He smiled "Yeah still making a lot of racket." Bobby walked into the room and Letty could tell he had been crying. He sat on the floor "You were crying in here you fucking fairy?" He asked Jack.**

"**Leave it alone man." He said laughing. Jerry walked up and smiled.**

"**What's with the look?" Bobby asked him. "Nothing just happy to see my family. I think I'm gonna get a turkey,. I think mom would have liked that." Jerry said looking at them. Letty looked at Bobby when Angel walked out. Bobby looked up "Where you think you're going?" He asked. Angel sighed "It's getting hot in here, I need some air." Bobby laughed "Your full a shit man." Letty laughed "You can smell that ass from down the street huh?" She asked looking at him. Angel sighed "What are you talking about?" Bobby laughed "Were talking about La Vida Loca." He said looking at him. Angel looked at him " Aint no one going to get no la Vida loca nothing," Jeremiah laughed " She got a boyfriend" Bobby looked up " She got a boyfriend, she got hard dick in her right now, she's screaming someone else's name the last thing she's doin is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone man."**

**Angel laughed "I can't believe Yall coming at me with this shit. I told you I'm not going to see that girl and I'm not." He walked off pissed.**

**Letty laughed getting up "Well I think I'm going to go crash, night guys." She said walking to bobby's room. Bobby got up following her into the room. He closed the door and locked it. Jack and Jeremiah looked at each other "You knew this was coming." Jack nodded saying bye to Jerry. He got up closing his door.**

**Letty looked at him "What bobby? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." She said looking at him. Bobby smirked "Why are you here Let?" She sighed "It has nothing to do with you. Ok Bobby?" She looked at the bed seeing the ghost of her and bobby naked under the sheets. Bobby laughed "That's bullshit Let," He was behind her now. She turned looking at him "It's not Bobby, don't make me beat your ass." She said looking at him. Bobby looked at her "I'm not scared of you Letty. You think I don't remember making you squirm when I touched you?" He asked running his hand down her back. She punched him backing him stagger back. "You think I gave a shit what you used to do?" She looked at him. "You're the one who wanted me to leave. So how was prison Bobby?" She asked looking at him. He got up walking towards her, pushing her into the desk "You don't wanna know the shit I've done Letty." She let a groan out as she hit the desk, she hit him again splitting his lip open "Really Bobby. You don't want to know the shit I did." Bobby looked at her, the pissed of glare in his eyes made her knees go weak. He grabbed her pushing her into the wall, she hit her head on the glass, cracking it "Oh what Letty thinks she's all big and bad?" He wiped the blood from his lip. Letty looked at him, kicking him which made him fall "Fuck you Bobby, I don't need you or your shit" She said kicking his side. Bobby laid there for a second before he knocked her onto the ground next to her; He got on top of her pinning her hands above her head "I went to prison because of you let." He yelled at her. The cut on her head was bleeding now and she knew she would be bruised but she didn't care. "Bull shit bobby. You didn't do shit for me." She spat at him. Bobby laughed "Oh yeah? Remember when you got jumped by those thugs? I went after them, Fucked them up." He looked at her. She kicked him off her, rolling on top of him. "Why? What did you gain from it?" She asked. He looked damn good with a split lip. He turned his head spitting blood out "Maybe I loved you Let." She punched him again before she put her lips against him. It made her get butterflies in her stomach. She rolled getting off him; she stood up and went to walk out the door. Bobby was up and on his feet faster then she could walk to the door. He grabbed her and threw her against the door kissing her. **

**Authors Note: Don't worry I will continue this scene in the next chapter, Hope Yall like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Brothers and a sister.**

**Rated: M for sex, language,drama,violence,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Letty.**

**Chapter 3: Thanksgiving**

**Letty pulled back from Bobby. She looked at him "What the hell was that?"**

**Bobby smirked "You started it, so now I'm finishing it" He went to put his lips on hers again but instead of meeting lips he felt her fist hit his lip. He fell back landing on the dresser knocking the entire picture over. "Let I'm really tired of this stupid shit." He hissed at her. She rolled her eyes "Bobby I can do this all night, so once you've had enough you can leave." He laughed turning his head to spit the blood out of his mouth. He walked over and grabbed her by the hair "Let this can go on all night" He held her by her hair looking at her. He couldn't help but put his lips onto hers. He let her hair go spinning her around so she was face to face with him. She pushed him up against the door and ripped his shirt open. He smirked "Like what you see?" He asked before she kissed him again. She couldn't stop herself. He always brought out the mean bitch in her. He picked her up and carried her to the dresser sitting her on it. He ripped her shirt off her and smiled kissing her neck. Jack could hear all the smashing in going on in Bobby's room. He smiled knowing that they were back to the same old games. Letty pulled his hair making his lips find hers again. He picked her up carrying her to the bed; He laid her down before he started to unzip her jeans. He stopped looking at her. He flashed back to when they first had sex. He remembered how nervous he was. All he could do was look down at her while she was shaking. "Bobby? You ok?" She asked snapping him back to reality. He went back to kissing her. He started kissing his way down he body stopping at her bra. She sat up unclipping the bra before throwing it on the floor. Bobby smirked before grabbing onto one of her tits, teasing the nipple. She let out a soft moan. He looked up seeing the reaction he was getting; he kept teasing the one before licking the other one. Letty jerked trying to move her legs to wrap around him. Bobby started kissing down her body again stopping at her panty line. She smirked kicking him back. "What the fuck?" He asked. She stood up and got on top of him. "My turn" She whispered into his ear making his body shake. She bit his neck hearing a groan come from him. She started kissing down his chest; she got to his belt and unbuckled it. He lifted her up so he could throw his pants off leaving him in his boxers. Letty took a second to look at him. It had been to long since she had seen him like this, felt his hard hands on her smooth body. She smirked as she got onto her knees and slide his boxers down. She stuck her tongue out playing with the tip of him. He moaned running his hands through her hair. She smiled before taking all of him into her mouth. He shook from the feeling before making her head bob. "God damn Let." He moaned looking down at her. She licked the full base and tip before she looked at him. He couldn't take this game anymore he got up flipping her onto her back, pulling down her panties. She looked at him as he paused for a second before thrusting into her. She let out a loud moan as he entered all the way. He moaned as he thrusted in and out of her. He loved how she felt around him. She started bucking her hips meeting his thrusts with her own. He moaned feeling her get tighter around him. She could feel him getting close. She moaned feeling herself climax. He watched her feeling her body shake underneath him. He thrust once more before reaching his climax. He fell holding himself over her so she didn't feel his full weight on her. Letty looked at him and smiled for the first time. "Hey you" She said kissing him. Bobby smirked "Hey let. We were always good at this." He said getting up and pulling her into the bed. She smirked and looked at his lip putting her hand on it "A busted lip looks good on you." She laughed. He laughed pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on him feeling sleep pulling her in. Bobby was already snoring, she laughed as she heard Angel and Sofi go into his room. She looked up at Bobby before closing her eyes and falling asleep. **

**~ The Next morning~**

**Letty woke up to find herself alone in Bobby's bed. The room was still a mess and his blood was still on the carpet. She sighed getting out of bed but found herself to be very sore and bruised. A big gash was going down her leg. She saw that Bobby had left out a big t shirt for her. She threw it on and looked around for her under ware. She pulled them on and slipped her jeans on. She looked at the dresser and picked up the photos. She smiled seeing the picture of all of them in front of the house. Bobby had his arm around her. She fixed the pictures before walking out the door. She heard Yelling. "Loco Ono is not staying in this house one more night" Bobby yelled. Let smiled knowing he had found Sofi. She walked to the stairs seeing Sofi on the middle stair and Angel below her. "Excuse me, "She said walking past them. " Bull shit Bobby." Angel yelled back. "La Vida Loca ain't staying in this house one more night****so get her stuff" Bobby said. He was flipping his hockey stick around. He looked at Letty before looking at Angel "So it's your house now?" He asked. Bobby looked at him "This ain't any homeless shelter!" Sofi now had to open her mouth "Hey bobby." Angel turned looking at her "Baby I've got this go back upstairs." Angel said. Sofi looked at him "Why you let him talk to me like that?" She hit Angel in the back of the head. Bobby laughed "Let's just go play some fucking turkey cup." Letty walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jack. "Hey Cracker Jack, you need any help?" She asked looking at him. "No I got it, how was your night?" He asked opening the oven to check the turkey. Letty blushed and went into the living room. Bobby walked in and sat on the couch, stretching his legs out. Angel looked at Bobby and laughed "Look at you still getting your ass kicked by a girl." Letty looked at him "Angel don't make me kick your ass too" She joked. Bobby turned on hockey as he always did. Jeremiah walked in and smiled seeing Bobby's busted lip. Letty went to sit down when she felt Bobby pull her down so she was laying in front of him. He put his arms around her waist and stroked her side. Bobby wasn't much for showing affection, he was more for the little things. That never bothered Letty; it was his way of showing her that he cared. She sighed laying her head back on the arm of the chair. Angel started throwing foam disc's at them. "Why you always do that?" Bobby ask lifting his head to look at Angel, "Shut up" He said throwing another disc at them. "To be aggravating" Jeremiah said. Angel threw a disc at him "To be aggravating" He mocked. "Chill out man, I'm watching the game" Let said throwing a disc at Angel who caught it throwing it at Jeremiah. "Try that one more time, see what happens" He warned Angel "What are you gonna do?" Angel asked. "Try it you'll see." Jerry warned him. "Angel laughed" Big ass teeth, bite me?" Letty laughed "You do have some big ass teeth jerry". Bobby kept rubbing her side, she winced when he hit the tender spot. He leaned over kissing her neck making her body shiver. He laughed quietly feeling her body jerk towards him. Angel threw another disc at Jeremiah. He stood up slapping Angel in the head before putting him into a head lock, Bobby perked up "Yeah get him Jerry.** **The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight. Nitro got Midnight in a headlock. Get him! Get him, Jerry! Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him! Get him, Nitro!" Letty laughed watching them. "Alright Alright, I give" Angel laughed. Jeremiah got up holding his hand out "Yeah I'm still your big brother." Angel sat back in his chair. Jack came out carrying the turkey. Bobby looked over "Come on let's eat this bird." Letty took that as her sign to get up. Angel and Jerry walked to the table with Bobby and Letty behind them. "Wow Jack. It looks great." Letty said as she took her spot by Bobby who was at the head of the table. They all grabbed the other ones hand, bowing their heads while Bobby prayed "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen." He sat down and looked at them. Letty looked at Jack "Pass me the salad man." She said to him. Jeremiah was looking at the empty chair at the end of the table, All of a sudden Evelyn was looking at him "Zip up your mouth Jeremiah; you grow up in a barn?" She asked as he closed his mouth. Angel was chomping away on his salad. Jeremiah looked at him "Close your mouth Angel. You think you're a cow or something?" He asked making Angel close his mouth. "More tattoos' angel?" Evelyn asked. He looked down pulling his sleeve down." You don't have to hide them, look at mine." She said reveling a flower tattoo. He smiled at his mother, "But take you elbow off the table." She warned him. He took it down looking at his plate again. Jack was staring at his plate. He heard a voice which made him look up. "Jackie? L know bad things happened to you before you came to , look at me. But you're safe now." Evelyn told the youngest brother. Letty was silent at the table. She didn't know what to say. Thankfully Bobby broke the silence "To hell with this, let's go get a pickup game. L wants see some quick sticks and some tight passing" He said standing up. Angel laughed "It's too cold Man; I didn't come all the way out here to play no hockey." He said looking up at Bobby. Letty stood up "Come on Angel, or are you scared I'll check you on the ice again?" She was trying to help Bobby get them into the mind set to play. Bobby looked over at her; He loved this girl to damn much to stay away from her. While the guys went up stairs to get their gear Letty and Bobby were in the kitchen. "Bobby if we are going after these people I'm gonna need a gun." She said looking at him. Bobby looked at her "We don't know what we are doing. And don't worry. You won't need a gun." He kissed her before his brothers came down stairs. **

**Authors note: I will try and get the next chapter up. Feed my muse with Bobby and Letty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Brothers and a sister.**

**Rated: M for sex, language,drama,violence,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Letty.**

**Chapter 4: We Gonna Do That Gas Thing?**

**Letty walked into the house, well limped was more like it. She had gotten checked on the ice pretty hard but she shook it off. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey taking a shot of it. Angel and Sofi ran upstairs to do god knows what. Jeremiah had gone home to take the girls somewhere and Jack was in his room being Jack. Bobby was sitting in the living room watching you guessed it Hockey. Letty limped into the living room "Do you ever not watch hockey?" She asked sitting in the chair. Bobby flipped her off 'does it matter what I watch?" He asked not taking his eyes off the TV. She sighed laying her head on the back of the chair. Her side was killing her. Bobby would glance over at her every few minutes. He wanted to take her in his arms and just kiss her. As he went to get up his cell phone rang. He answered it "Yeah? Ok when are we supposed to meet him? Ok." He closed the phone looking at Letty. "We have to go meet mom's lawyer. Letty nodded "Ok, I'll stay here with Sofi." Bobby smirked "Alright. I'll see you when we get back." He kissed her fore head and went to get Jack and Angel. Once they left Sofi came downstairs. Letty had turned on UFC and was stretched out on the couch. Sofi saw the bruises on her side "Oh my god. Who did that?" She asked. Let smirked "Bobby and me." Sofi laughed sitting on the chair "So you two made up?" Letty sighed "I have no idea." Sofi nodded watching the TV.**

**~ At the Lawyer~**

"**Gentlemen, l am truly sorry about your mother although l only met Evelyn the one time...she made quite an impression. I knows it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one." The lawyer said looking at all of them. Jack was looking at paper work "So how much do we get?" He asked which resulted in a hard smack from Bobby.**

"**This is the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it.****" The lawyer said putting the box in front of Bobby and turning to walk out. Bobby flipped it open handing the birth certificates and adoption papers to them. Angel looked at him "I got any papers in there?" Bobby shook his head no. "You got any papers in there?" He asked watching Bobby shake his head no again. Jack reached in pulling out a ticket stub "Woodstock?" Bobby laughed "You didn't know mom was a hippie?" He looked through seeing a letter addressed to Letty. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He saw a wad of cash. "Here we go." He said picking it up. He started to count it dividing it up between himself, Angel and Jerry. Jack looked at him "What about me?" He asked holding his hand out. Bobby picked up a pearl necklace and handing it to him "These will look good on you." He said laughing and closing the box. "You're fucking with me" Jack yelled at him. They walked out to Bobby and Jerry's car. "Hey lets go get a drink. I just gotta pick up Letty." Bobby said getting into the car and driving to the house. Letty had already talked to bobby so she was waiting outside for him. She walked over and got into the front seat. Bobby handed her the letter "This was in mom's deposit box." Letty took the letter and nodded. She would read it when she was alone. The pulled up at the bar Angel and Jerry had already arrived. They went in and sat at the bar. "Your ****attention, please. I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had.**" **He said as they all raised their shot glass up. Taking the shot Bobby laughed "Johnny pour me and my brothers another shot, and a warm glass of milk for the girl." He said looking at Letty. She smirked "Man I will drink you under the table." Bobby looked at her "We're talking about whiskey here Let not sperm." He took his shot. Letty bit her tongue taking another shot. They had moved to a table and Jack was getting pretty buzzed "Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." He was singing. Bobby looked at him "Jack licks ass crack and ball sack" Jack smiled "Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans Jack's got lots of fans" They all laughed as Johnny walked over "I'm real sorry about your guy's mom. The neighborhood is really tore up about it. Someone ought to step up to them Gangs." Johnny said looking at Bobby. "What gangs Johnny B?" He asked. Jeremiah sighed "Same old Bobby. Mama always said, 'as bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think.'' Ain't no good gonna come from this." Letty shook her head "She's the only woman that ever gave a damn, man. The least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much. Why are you acting like such a bitch, Jerry?" Jerry laughed standing up "So Yall are going to go shoot the town up cause Yall mad?" He asked. Angel looked at him "Why not man?" "Don't call me when y'all get shot up. This is Detroit, in case y'all forgot" Jerry said as he walked out of the bar. Bobby turned to Johnny "So tell me what you heard." They listened to Johnny tell them what he heard. Now they were in the parking lot of an old factory where a gang party was going on. Bobby had popped the trunk. Bobby looked at Angel "You got a burner?" He was holding up his gun. Angel shook his head" I flew in." Bobby sighed handing it over "Be careful with my baby." He told him as he handed Letty the shotgun. She smiled as he gave it to her. Angel looked at him "You got ammo?" Bobby rolled his eyes "It's loaded. Here Jack carry the gas can." He handed it to him. Jack grabbed it and looked at him "We gonna do that gas thing?" That was jack stating the obvious. "Yeah we're gonna do the gas thing. The only other thing people are afraid of next to being burned alive is being eaten alive." Letty told him. Bobby went to close the trunk before Jack stopped him "Wait what I get?" Bobby looked at him "Oh you're coming too? Here poke em with this sweetheart" He said handing Jack a crow bar. Letty laughed walking up to the building. Bobby looked at her before he yelled out "FIVE 0 I WANNA SEE YOU'RE HANDS!" He walked in Let right behind him. They got to the room where the guy they were looking for was at. Bobby walked over making him sit down before he poured the gas on him. He took the lit cigarette from Jack. "Know you're not gonna tell me what l wanna know, so l'm gonna light your little bitch ass on fire. Then l'm gonna watch you run around here like a chicken with his head cut off, lighting all your little friends on fire ls that what you want? Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on the Street? The police got witnesses, bra." He said. Letty was holding the shotgun up to him. Bobby looked at him "This is the talking part." The guy who couldn't have been older than 20 looked at him "Man, that shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker, 't nobody playing no basketball when that shit went down, okay? Why you think cops ain't arrest nobody?" Angel walked over "How do you know if you weren't there?" The kid looked at him "Because, bitch, police said those people wasn't killed till 11 so they turn the court lights out at 10!" Bobby looked at his watch before grabbing the guy. Letty was behind Bobby. They got to the courts at 10:02. "Man these fucking lights are still on" Bobby said looking at him. Angel was talking to the dude. "Man let's pop this mother fucker." Bobby said cocking his gun. "Bobby takes it easy" Jack whispered. Bobby shook him off grabbing the guy and dragging him backwards. "Hey man there gonna shut off. Look!" he yelled making Letty turn the lights were shutting off. "You're lucky, Get the fuck outta here." She said to him. He kept running his mouth "You talk too much." Angel said before punching him in the jaw. They rode home in silence. Angel and Sofi ran upstairs and Jack looked at Bobby. "It was a questionable kill Jack." Bobby told his as he took his jacket off. Letty walked up to Bobby's room. She noticed her bag was sitting in the corner so she changed before sitting down to read the letter Evelyn had wrote her. Her hands shook as she opened the letter.**

**Dear Letty,**

**I know if you're reading this then something has happened to me. I wish I could have seen you again and maybe I have. I am so sorry for what happened between you and Bobby. I wish I could tell you everything will be ok. I hope you have a good life. The life I know you deserve. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are not worth anything. I know you have had a hard time with your life but you will be able to make the best of it like you always do. Please don't blame bobby for making you leave. He didn't want you to have to wait for him while he was away. That boy loves you more then you will ever know. When he came back home he would just sit outside and look for you. Hopping you would forgive him. I can only hope someday you two will get past your problems and just love each other. I love you like you are my daughter. So if I am gone, please don't be sad. Smile remember all the good times we shared. Watch out for Bobby, You know he needs someone to love him and keep him out of trouble. I remember watching you and him and watching the love between you too grow. I love you Letty**

**Evelyn. **

**Letty looked up and she was crying. She missed Miss Evelyn way too much. She got up opening the door to see Bobby sitting on his mom's bed. She wiped her eyes and walked over to him. He had tears running down his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. She cried for Miss Evelyn and for her and Bobby. She pulled his arm and took him into his bedroom. She closed the door and lay on the bed with him. Once she was in his arms she let out a loud sob. He rubbed her side and kissed her head, but didn't say anything. He knew she needed to cry. She fell asleep on him, clinging to him. He kissed her forehead before whispering "I love you Letty."**


End file.
